


How to Take Care of Your Ignis

by DigitalPopsicle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Just lots of fluff, M/M, i was stressed and this was my outlet, let Ignis take a break he works so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalPopsicle/pseuds/DigitalPopsicle
Summary: Ignis has been stressed out from work. His partners have noticed, and surprise him when he comes home.





	How to Take Care of Your Ignis

Meetings, paperwork, maintenance, it was stress upon stress piled on Ignis’ back. The weight of it was almost unbearable, but after many years of doing it the feeling wasn’t foreign at all, so all he could do was trudge through it until his next day off.

The week had been particularly busy. The weekend he was supposed to have off involved last minute paperwork to submit in order to give Prompto permission to join the Crownsguard (they thought they had a month, they were wrong), meaning whilst he was at home most of the time, it wasn’t exactly time he had relaxing.

Which led into a week of non-stop meetings with various members of the Royal Council, the Public Office, and the Crownsguard, on top of volunteering to train with some new Glaive recruits in order to give them a taste of fighting against elemental magic, as well as yet another mountain of paperwork as a result of both the meetings and the training.

Not to mention his usual duties of making sure Noctis was briefed on all of it, and that he was keeping his apartment clean.

To say Ignis was burnt out was an understatement.

Pulling his car into the garage underneath his apartment, the advisor was practically dropping asleep on his feet as he grabbed his briefcase and began the ascent to his home.

He expected the lights to be off and the door to be locked upon his return, as they always were. Gladio had mentioned Iris wanting to be taken shopping, Prompto had to work an evening shift at the diner, and Noctis was catching up on the documents Ignis had left with him for once.

So when the elevator doors pinged open and Ignis could see the light trickling out from under his front door across the hall he certainly grew concerned.

Instantly on guard, the young advisor gripped his briefcase tightly. The short distance was crossed with expert silence before he tried the handle of his door, finding it unlocked. He cracked it open ever-so slightly to listen for whoever was inside.

_“Isn’t he usually home by now?”_

_“You know Specs, probably working late again.”_

_“It’s why we’re doing this, remember? The guy needs a break.”_

_“Yeah, but he never listens when we tell him to.”_

Sighing in slight relief, Ignis pushed open the door without the concern of his earlier thoughts, recognising the voices instantly.

“Iggy!” Prompto beamed over at him, ever a ray of sunshine as Ignis wearily walked down the short corridor to his lounge area.

“’bout time you came home. Was about to drive to the office and kidnap you.” Gladio joked from near the kitchen, iron in hand and a pile of clothes next to him and the board.

Raising an eyebrow, Ignis surveyed the sight before him.

Gladio was very clearly ironing his clothes, rather well he might add. Shirts were neatly hanging from cabinet doors ready to be put away, with a small pile of remaining clothes next to the ironing board.

Prompto was in the kitchen, standing at the breakfast bar facing the lounge, chopping what looked like meat and vegetables and throwing them in a pan on the counter. Something seemed to already be in the oven judging by the smell and the slight warmth in the air.

And Noctis was on the sofa, several papers and documents spread out in front of him along with pens, sticky tabs, and highlighters. A haphazard pile seemed to already be written on and dutifully tabbed, with other papers spread out and pens at the ready.

“What in Eos is going on here?” Ignis finally asked, taking the situation in and being even more confused than earlier.

“Well, Noct said you were stressed as hell from work this week,” Prompto started, gesturing with a knife before a pointed look from Ignis made him stop. “So Gladio thought it’d be nice to do something for you to relax and not have to think about doing anything for an evening.”

“We wanted to take you out to dinner,” Gladio continued as he dutifully hung the newly pressed trousers on a hanger with the rest of the finished clothes, “But we figured you wouldn’t want to deal with other people, or going out, or everything else that comes with that, so we decided something inside would be better.”

“So then,” Noctis carried on, walking over to Ignis to swiftly take the briefcase from him and help him out of his jacket, “Prompto thought it would be a cute idea to cook for you, and Gladio remembered you complaining you were behind on your own housework, so we came over and tried to surprise you before you came home.”

Speaking of housework, another sweep of the room confirmed that the three of them had indeed done the housework. The clutter he remembered being strewn around was tidied away, the floors seemed clean, and newly washed dishes were on the drying rack.

“I thought you all had plans this evening?” Ignis questioned, still not quite believing what he saw, though a warm feeling of pure love for the other three was washing over him just at the mere thought they’d done something just for him.

“Yeah, about that, heh...” Prompto chuckled sheepishly, “We wanted it to be a surprise, so we maybe stretched the truth a bit about being busy. I did have a diner shift though! But someone swapped with me so I could have a night off.”

“And Iris did want me to take her shopping, but that was this afternoon and she only wanted to go to one store.” Shrugging, Gladio grabbed the hanging clothes, passing Ignis to get to his bedroom and pressing a quick peck on his cheek.

“And technically I am catching up on the paperwork you left me.” Noctis smirked, tossing Ignis’ divested jacket on the back of a chair. “Only I got to it before you could write all those notes you usually do.” He too pressed a kiss to the advisor’s cheek before taking his hand and pulling him to the sofa.

Before Ignis could say anything more, Gladio returned from the bedroom with pyjamas in hand, passing them to him. “Get comfortable. They’re freshly washed.”

“And I’m making your favourite paella!” Prompto called from the kitchen. “It was the only thing I could get Noct to agree to as well! And I made chiffon cake for dessert!”

“Who knew Blondie could cook, huh?” Noctis teased with a grin, and Ignis couldn’t help but inwardly agree.

“I’m gonna finish these off, how long ‘til food’s done, Prompto?” Gladio asked, already back to the clothes with an iron in hand.

“Uh, another ten minutes for the cake, but then it needs to cool. Maybe fifteen for the paella to make sure the rice is cooked?” Prompto looked thoughtful, turning to the stove and mixing the pan already there. “I’m not used to cooking normal rice, I usually use sticky.”

Noctis nudged Ignis, who was clearly distracted by the other two in his state of tiredness. “Get comfy, like Gladio said. We’re taking care of you tonight.”

With a soft smile, Ignis nodded, standing with his pyjamas in hand and walking to the bathroom without a word.

Once inside, he let out a big sigh. Clothes were stripped and thrown into the hamper, and Ignis had a very quick shower to remove the remains of product from his hair. The hot water seemed to relax his muscles, but admittedly the fact that his three partners had done so much to help him, to make him feel relaxed, feel loved, was already enough to lighten the load that bore down on his shoulders.

They’d even left fluffy clean towels in the bathroom for him. They knew his after-work routine of showering perfectly well, if the small sticky notes left on the towel and hair dryer were any indication.

_Love you Iggy! Please don’t work yourself to death!_

_Prince’s orders, tonight you have to relax_

Ignis smiled fondly at them, eventually finishing his routine with freshly dried hair and clean smelling pyjamas. Gladio had even remembered which were his favourites (slightly well-worn soft flannel, plain black with blue piping around the cuffs).

Opening the door back to the main living area met him with the smell of fresh paella, and surprisingly not a single note of it smelled burnt. Underneath that was soft vanilla, probably the cake, left to cool on the side while they ate.

“Pyjama party!” Prompto announced as he returned to them, revealing that during his short bathroom break all three of them had finished (or tidied away) their self-appointed duties and were all wearing their own bed clothes.

The dining table hadn’t been set out, but a large serving bowl was set out on the coffee table instead. Pillows and blankets had been piled around the corner sofa, someone’s laptop on a small folding TV table in front of it all, with mugs of hot coffee besides the food.

It looked positively cosy.

“C’mon Ignis, get over here.” Gladio held out a muscular arm to him, Noctis already snuggled up to one side of him, Prompto perched on the floor.

With a content sigh mostly to himself, Ignis nestled close to him, taking the bowl of paella when Prompto passed it to him, and chuckling when Noctis announced he desperately needed a TV because look at the tiny screen they had to deal with as he lined up some kind of nature documentary to put on.

“Thank you...” Ignis told them quietly once they’d all settled. “This is... just what I needed.”

He received three kisses in response (on his cheek, head, and hand), with assurances he deserved it.

Ignis never thought he didn’t deserve a break, but sometimes he forgot to admit that he needed one.

**Author's Note:**

> Some random notes I wanted to make!
> 
> Prompto can cook because no guy can lose all that weight and not learn how to cook along the way. He can eat only salad as much as he wants but that gets boring, so learning to cook 'healthy' food would make sense!  
Gladio can do housework because why not? Especially if he's had as military of a background as implied, doing chores is all part of discipline.  
Ignis tends to take notes so that Noctis can better comprehend the meetings, but that means that he not only has to go to the meeting but 'translate' what was said and the documents given over so Noctis understands it better. Here Noctis is just trying to do it himself to save Ignis a job.
> 
> That's it! I just wanted something soft cause I feel poop right now!
> 
> Hope you like!


End file.
